Sofya Obertas/Relationship
Through her journey through the entire continent, Sofy met all kinds of people in her life. Being the mediator and ambassador on Zhcted's behalf, Sofy often went away from countries to countries for negotiations. Family Little is known about Sofy's family but according to the Light Vanadis herself, her relationship with her family members is somewhat close. Her father is a knight whose missions often involving mediation despite his lack of fame in warfare, while her mother is a full-time housewife. Whenever her parents were busy, Sofy would be under her grandfather's teaching of both knowledge and staff-fighting. Nevertheless, due to her upbringing, Sofy possessing both mediating skills, knowledge and fighting skills altogether from her guardians. Zhcted King Victor The previous head monarch of Zhcted. Despite her respect to the king, Sofy had her insecurities as she assumed the king used her relationship with Elen just to control her, like the previous Zhcted Kings before him. Sofy also appeared one of few Vanadises to notice Viktor's paranoia over the War-Maiden's possible revolt. Lunie Elen's pet dragon. Due to her passions for dragons, Sofy found Lunie adorable and often wishes to cuddle the baby dragon consistently. While this is once sided affection from Sofy however, Lunie ironically often attempts to flee and hide away from her, usually towards either Elen or Tigre. Vanadis Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis from Legnica who diagnosed a rare blood disease that resulting her early retirement. Before Sasha's early retirement, Sofy and other Vanadises were once challenged against Sasha and being defeated by the Fire Vanadis despite her illness. Because of her friendship with the ill Vanadis, Sofy succeeded Sasha as the current Vanadis mediator despite Sasha's position as a Vanadis remained unchanged. While in her sickbed, Sasha relied Sofy's information about Zhcted and its neighboring kingdom's current situation. Like her fellow Vanadises, Sofy sympathized over Sasha's death and gave her condolences to Legnica citizens. Eleonora Viltaria A longtime friend of Elen, Sofy is one of few Vanadis whom Elen befriended. As friends, Sofy often gives advises to Elen regarding her duty as a Vanadis. Nevertheless, she becomes Elen's crucial informant about Zhcted's and other kingdom's condition. Since her affection with Tigre, Sofy often teases Elen about her relationship with Tigre and even requests her to "lend" Tigre for herself (Sofy), only to be constantly reminded by Elen that Tigre is solely belongs to her (Elen). Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz who is prided of her House's prestige status as a Vanadis. Like Elen, Sofy also befriends with Mila as she views her like a friend. After Sasha retired as a Vanadis and became a Vanadis Mediator in her place, Sofy often seen mediating both Mila and Elen from fighting against each other despite knowing their heated rivalry due to their different upbringing and conflicted personalities. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis from Osterode. Unlike her fellow Vanadises, Tina's origins and agenda remained an enigma. While they are seems to be friendly towards each other on the surface, their real relationship however is hostile, making them as rivals. For Sofy's case, who knew Tina longer than any Vanadises and even the King, she is among the few who see through Tina's lies and even suspects her ulterior motives and vile ambitions could endangering Zhcted's 300 years long establishment. Ultimately, Sofy's suspicions comes true as Tina did schemed her plot to become the Queen of Zhcted, from manipulating Eugene and Ilda into civil fighting, her rise of influence when received support from Kazakov's former retainers, to even her role in Ruslan's unexpected yet suspicious recovery. Under Ruslan's first reign, Sofy fighting against Tina at the Imperial Garden when she is considered as the latter's "threat" for her plot,. Fortunately, Sofy narrowly survives due to Ruslan's intervention but it doesn't ease her when she suspected Tina is still plotting her scheme for reaching her goal. Since that fallout, Sofy and Tina are now mutual enemies throughout Zhcted's worst civil war. Olga Tamm Vanadis from Brest who's been traveling around the world. Prior Asvarre Civil War, Sofy is saved by this young Vanadis along with Tigre from Eliot and his pirates renegade army. While Sofy tries to talk to Olga afterwards, Olga would expresses some rivalry towards the older Vanadis due to her affection to Tigre. This is mainly because of Tigre, something Sofy would tease Olga about like she does with Elen. Prior Tigre's disappearance during Torbalan's ambush however, Sofy sympathizes Olga and accompany her back to Brest. Friends and Allies Tigrevrumud Vorn The Earl of Alsace and one of Brune's nobleman. Through Elen's story about him, especially his archery skills and his benevolent attributes, Sofy found him to be intriguing and yearned to meet him in person. Eventually, she finally met Tigre by accident during her chase after Lunie and bumping onto him. Due to her position as Vanadis's Mediator however, Sofy refrained herself from harboring any feelings towards Tigre as she deemed emotions, especially love, would causes a Vanadis to perform reckless actions. Regardless, Sofy decided to entrust Elen to Tigre. Throughout Tigre's two rescues, from Roland attack to Eliot's shipment to Muozinel, Sofy began to harbor a strong romantic affection towards Tigre since his rescue at Asvarre. Unaware by Tigre however, Sofy is currently investigating him include his family heirloom-the Black Bow- and its origins, especially its relevance to the lore of King of Magic Bullet, a title Tigre gained since his battle in Molsheim Plains and his reason being hunted by the Demons. Sofy genuinely loved Tigre, After she reunited with Tigre during the Sun Festival, Sofya became tearfully relieved over his safety and strongly embraced him and urged him not to overdoing his duty. She is also teasing both Tigre about his relationship with Elen, ask her out about send Tigre a Polesia for "thanks him" for saved her from Elliot and the Pirates, provoking the Elen´ jealousy. Tigre himself cherished Sofy very dearly, Sofy's safety alongside the safety of Liza was one of the reasons Tigre rejected Tina's offers offer for information for Ganelon in exchange for declaring neutrality. Since the aftermath of Zhcted Civil War which Tigre won, Sofy becomes one of his 7 concubine after his ascension to be king and she has a child with him. Limalisha Elen's entrusted adjutant and best friend who appears to be the second commander of the Leitmeritz Army. Mashas Rodant Earl of Adue and one of Tigre's prominent ally. Prior her visit to Brune, Sofy saw him surrounded by the assassins and immediately rescued him by defeating them with ease. Through Mashas, Sofy would seek Tigre before his arrival to Orange Plains and also battled against the Navarre Knights at the Orange Plains before Tigre joined the battle. Since the civil war's aftermath, Sofya saw Mashas as an allies due to his relationship with Tigre as one of the fatherly figure and mentor for Earl Alsace. Matvey A sailor captain who served under Sasha and among of few who involved in Asvarre's infamous Civil War. Rivals and Enemies Roland The leader of the Navarre Knights and one of Brune's proud and mighty hero. When the Silver Meteor Army faced its first defeat, Sofy aided Elen's and Tigre's escape by holding off against Navarre Knights's pursue until the Silver Meteor Army full withdraw from Orange Plains. At first glance, Sofy initially underestimated Roland but before Zaht could even warn her about how both he and Durandal dangerous were, she was surprised to see Roland managed to cut through her magic barrier with ease, forcing her to fought against the Black Knight into a duel. Upon hearing the Silver Meteor Army's safe retreat and Mashas's last minute arrival as reinforcement, she quickly vanished before Roland could even kill her. In their second battle, she and Elen were once fought against Roland in a duel where not even their combined Veda could even inflicting Roland before Tigre's last minute arrival. Drekavac (To be added...) Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Former Duke of Lutetia who was not only leaves Asvarre Eliot Bloom Godwin Nathaniel Galahad Asvarre Former Second Prince of Asvarre and a leader of the his Pirate Army during the infamous civil war in Asvarre. Prior the beginning of the Civil War, Sofy was supposedly meet and discuss with Eliot regarding his preparations to revolt against the oppressive Germaine, only to be ambushed, blackmailed and caught as hostage by Eliot and his Pirate Army. Due to the Pirate Prince's twisted and perverse admiration towards her, Sofy extremely disliked Eliot until his downfall during the battle in Salentes. Tallard Graham The Asvarre general who participated the battle in Salentes Plains. Despite not meeting or interacting with Asvarre's new hero, Sofy suspects that Tallard could be Zhcted's worst threat and she want to make sure to keep Tallard in check as she will report to King Viktor during return to Zhcted. Demons Torbalan ---TBA--- Category:Relationships